


The Man Talk

by shortling24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortling24/pseuds/shortling24
Summary: The Ninth doctor goes for a guys night out after he and Rose just start Dating.





	The Man Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For kimmzie. I dont own doctor who

Prologue:

After the night of dancing and Jack flirting with his Rose, the Doctor knew It was time. He just couldn’t keep his defenses up around Rose, not any more. He loved her; he had loved her all along. He still wasn’t sure Rose really loved him, but after he looks Rose had given any woman that had talked to him, he just knew. Jack had been right, that night Jack excused himself and the Doctor took Rose to a beach planet. Their relationship had permanently changed that night.  
story  
One week into their relationship, the Doctor found himself at the bar with Jack and Mickey. Rose and Jackie had some baby shower thing to go to for one of rose’s friends. He didn’t do any domestics and honestly would rather be tinkering with the TARDIS rather than being here with Mickey and Jack. Rose had given him that smile and his thoughts of anything but what Rose wanted went straight out the proverbial window. She told to go have fun. He went, but it wasn’t fun without his Rose.

After only 20 minutes, Mickey seemed wrapped up in a footie match on TV and Jack with any and everything that moved in the room. After watching Jack flirting again, with yet another couple, the Doctor decided it was time for him to leave.

Right then Mickey came over and slid into the booth across from the Doctor. The Doctor looked up at him, and then at the television, the footie match was still on. “What are you doing over here with me instead of watching footie,” He asked. He really wanted to leave, go home and brood, think about his Rose, and not sit here with her ex. 

“You know you’re a lucky git,” Mickey said to him.

“O great,” The Doctor thought, Mickey wanted to talk about losing Rose to him. He knew he was lucky when a beautiful young girl would want with a broke old alien that was 900 years old he didn’t know. He also wasn’t stupid enough to pass up the love Rose was willing to give to him. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted her by his side as long as he could have her. “Look Mickey, Rose knows her own mind,” He started to say.

“Don’t I know it,” said Mickey. “You need to take care of her. Also, Rose hasn’t had the best relationships… So, you know,"Mickey stops suddenly embarrassed. “Just go slow, let her lead the relationship, don’t push her. Make sure she wants to, you know.”

The Doctor glares at him. He knows how to have a relationship and h would never hurt Rose. 

“Just be careful is all I am saying.” Mickey says looking over at Jack for help.

It hadn’t taken Jack long to figure out what Mickey was talking about, or trying to talk about to the Doctor. Mickey probably has never tried to give anyone the man talk. Hell Jack wasn’t even sure Mickey knew how to have sex properly. Doc needed a real man to have the talk with him.

Jack walked over and stood by Mickey. “Time to go watch footie, let a real man give the speech,” Jack told Mickey. Mickey huffed and went back to the bar and ordered a beer. 

Jack sat down across from the Doctor with a big flirty smile on his face. He was good at the man talk, had to give it to a few recruits in his days at The Time Agency.

“I don’t need this talk jack. I am over 900 years old.” He told him.

“Well yeah, but I think I know a thing or two more then you do about sex,” Jack said.

“Yeah you probably know more about that then the entire human population on this planet; I don’t need to know more, me.” He snarled at Jack. He didn’t even want Jack to think about his Rose and sex.

Jack just smile at the Doctor, “I doubt you have done much with dancing doc, not your species forte after all., I also doubt even you have done any dancing in the last few hundred years, so just listen to the expert.” Jack told him.

The Doctor just stared. If he didn’t listen now, Jack would probably end up saying something in front of Rose and he would have to throw him into a sun going super nova.

“Women need to feel loved and waned in order to be happy with sex. If you want a girl to be happy with your dancing and come back to more you need to figure out what she likes. I know that you know how the act of sex works doc; thank goodness I don’t have to explain it to you. Mickey on the over hand I might,” he said as he looked over at Mickey then back at the Doctor. It was the first smile the doctor had on his face since Rose left his side. 

“Now wining and dining are important. Never look at another female while you are out, it will make her feel less important to you. Always look at her, hold her hand, and tell her how beautiful she is. Saying this stuff turns girls on. When she blushes you know that you’ve made her feel special. Kissing on the hand is important; it is a bit like bowing to her, letting her know she has the control. Look in to her eyes while you kiss her hand, it shows her you mean it. Now if you are up to doing some slow dancing. I was surprised you didn’t really dance that night, “Jack said interrupting himself. “You had Rose in the palm of your hand.”

“I don’t want her in the palm of my hand, I want her by my side,” The Doctor started to say.

“I know what you wanted to do with your hand,” Jack said smiling. 

The Doctor was stuck between the thoughts of throwing Jack into the sun, on Mars, or just the Vortex, he didn’t want this talk and he didn’t want to listen to Jack.

“Finish whatever it is you want to say, Rose will be back in an hour and I want to be there when she gets home.” The Doctor growled out to Jack.

“Now I said that you should know the how to’s on sex.” Jack said, “though we could go back to the TARDIS and practice a little if you want,” Jack said with a twinkle in his eye. HE knew the Doctor belonged to Rose, but a man could wish.

“Jack if you ever want to step foot in the TARDIS ever again, you will never say that again, to me or to Rose.” The Doctor grunted out. “Either finish taka or I am out of here.” He said as he started to stand.

“Hold your horses,” said Jack. “I am about finished; I am giving you the shortened version, less hands on you could say.” Jack laughed looking over at Mickey talking to a girl, “He will need the long version, probably still less hands on.” 

“Just remember,” HE looked at the Doctor, “take care of her first. A happy wife is a happy life. Please her first it works to keep them around, I promise.’ Jack figured the Doctor wasn’t really listing any way, but he hped he got the message. “I need to go help Mickey there,” he told him before he got up and walked away.

The Doctor got up and left. When he got back to the TARDIS Rose was in the jump seat waiting for him. “Did you have fun?” she asked him.

“It was okay, how was your thing?’ he asked her as he sat next to her and pulled her to him.

“It was okay, I missed you." She answered him.

“Missed you,” he said as he started to slowly kiss her. They continued snogging until Rose needed to breathe. She looked up into his eyes; he realized he could the universe in her eyes. 

“Doctor,” she whispered, “Can we dance?”


End file.
